A Walk To The Moon
by solarial
Summary: Ghignò malignamente mentre si sfregava le mani. Tutto stava andando secondo i suoi piani. Disclaimer: Partecipa alla Criticombola di Criticoni prompt numero 35: Fluff .


Disclaimer: Partecipa alla Criticombola di Criticoni (prompt numero 35: Fluff ).

**A walk to the Moon**

Dire che era distrutta era veramente poco; per quanto avesse voluto trovarsi a casa sua, farsi un bel bagno caldo, mettere qualcosa di commestibile sotto i denti e rilassarsi fino a crollare definitivamente tra le sue morbide e candite lenzuola, eccola che si trovava sballottata da una parte all'altra di Konoha, senza che riuscisse a fermare la _sua_ avanzata.  
Era stanca e sentiva che, se non si fosse fermata, sarebbe crollata. Dopotutto, dodici ore passate dentro l'ospedale, tra un'emergenza e l'altra, diventavano pesanti persino per lei che ormai poteva considerarsi di casa là dentro.

C'era da considerare che, nonostante gli anni, non era riuscita a trovare un modo per abituarsi a quell'ambiente asettico, ritrovandosi spesso a dover far i conti con l'odore tipico degli ospedali che le ricordava come quello non fosse di certo un luogo di piacere.  
Ok, era una Kunoichi medico e le vite degli altri venivano prima della propria; tuttavia, ogni tanto desiderava poter condurre una vita _normale_, piuttosto che passare ore interminabili tra quei corridoi.  
Amava il suo lavoro, e non c'era cosa più gratificante di vedere i volti dei suoi pazienti, così come dei propri cari, illuminati dalla speranza e dalla gratitudine quando cominciava loro che tutto era andato bene. Era in momenti come quelli che un sorriso valeva più di mille parole e sentiva il peso di quelle mura scivolare da lei, rendendola felice e appagata.

Eppure, nonostante tutto, in quel momento avrebbe tanto voluto commettere un omicidio. In fondo, così com'era stata istruita a guarire, poteva pur sempre usare le sue mani per stroncare le vite. Ed era questo il pensiero che le frullava nella testa mentre si faceva trascinare per le strade buie di Konoha.  
Non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di ribellarsi! Non appena aveva deposto il suo camice da dottoressa dentro il suo armadietto, aveva visto riflettersi nello specchio il viso di Naruto. All'inizio aveva pensato fosse un'illusione, probabilmente dettata dal suo subconscio per via della stanchezza. Perché non era possibile che lui entrasse nello spogliatoio delle donne e la fissasse sorridendole come un idiota. Non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di voltarsi, perché lui, non illusione ma in carne ed ossa, le aveva bendato gli occhi velocemente per poi prenderle la mano e cominciare a correre come un pazzo. Ovviamente non erano servite a nulla le sue proteste o le minacce di morte.

Le ci volle uno sforzo davvero disumano per non cominciare ad urlare e sfogare tutta la sua frustrazione e rabbia tirando calci e pugni. Era davvero stanca, possibile che non lo capisse?  
Ma prima che potesse aprire per l'ennesima volta la bocca per sfoggiare una Sakura stile scaricatrice di porto, lui fermò la sua avanzata facendola scontrare rovinosamente contro la sua schiena.  
"Naruto..." cominciò lei massaggiandosi il naso addolorato "Si può sapere che sta succedendo?" domandò facendo risalire quella mano verso la benda. Ma non appena la sfiorò, lui fu più lesto e, dopo averle pizzicato il palmo, accompagnò quella mano lungo i fianchi della ragazza.

Naruto sorrise mentre la fissava. La conosceva abbastanza da sapere cosa stava provando e sopratutto che espressione stesse mostrando in quel momento. Probabilmente lo stava fissando, per quando la benda potesse permetterlo, tra lo scioccato e lo scocciato, e vedendo che le sue labbra si aprivano e chiudevano senza riuscire a dare voce ai suoi pensieri, probabilmente era confusa dal suo atteggiamento.  
Ghignò malignamente mentre si sfregava le mani. Tutto stava andando secondo i suoi piani. Per tutto il giorno era stato attraversato da una carica di adrenalina incredibile. Eccitato ma nervoso, aveva atteso, più o meno pazientemente, che il sole tramontasse per lasciare spazio alla notte.  
Quella era l'occasione giusta. Erano mesi che progettava tutto, aveva persino pregato che il tempo gli desse tregua e che fosse dalla sua parte. Era così emozionato che quasi gli sembrava stesse per intraprendere un nuovo e fighissimo allenamento che gli avrebbe garantito l'apprendimento di una nuova tecnica. Non vedeva l'ora di sapere come sarebbe andata. Sarebbe andato tutto bene, giusto?  
C'era solo un modo per scoprirlo.

Lentamente prese la mano di Sakura tra le sue e sentendo che la ragazza diventava rigida, istintivamente le passò delicatamente il pollice sul palmo, accarezzandolo. Ma non gli parve che lei si rilassasse, anzi, se avesse potuto, sarebbe fuggita, a giudicare dalla sua postura.  
La sentì sussurrare incerta il suo nome quando la fece muovere di nuovo.  
Naruto corrucciò lo sguardo. Che avesse paura di lui? Ma perché avrebbe dovuto? A parte l'incidente della volpe(*), non aveva mai fatto niente che potesse ferirla intenzionalmente.  
Certo, ammetteva che era stato _forse_ un po' troppo precipitoso, si era presentato come un uragano da lei strappandola letteralmente dall'ospedale per trascinarla con sé. Ma se l'aveva fatto, c'era un perché. Dopotutto, era stato lei a chiedergli di fare tutto quello...

***

"Sakura-chan... tu ti fidi di me, vero?"  
Sakura si chiese il motivo di quell'improvvisa domanda, era ovvio che si fidasse di lui. Le sembrava che negli anni l'avesse ampiamente dimostrato rimettendo la propria vita nelle sue mani.  
"Una domanda meno cretina no, eh?" gli rispose sarcasticamente.  
"E allora perché vorresti che ti lasciassi la mano?"  
Sussultò a quella domanda. Abbassò lo sguardo, seppur non poteva guardare, laddove le loro mani continuavano a restare intrecciate e, se lui sembrava non voler lasciare la presa, lei non contraccambiava la stretta con lo stesso vigore, anzi...  
Sospirò.  
Non è che non volesse tenergli la mano, anzi, era così confortevole che riusciva a trasmetterle calore. Solo che... era così strano per lei stringergliela. Non era abituata a quei gesti e, a dire la verità, le sembrava un contatto così intimo che, se avesse avuto modo di analizzare la situazione razionalmente, avrebbe visto questo loro gesto come qualcosa di più di semplice amicizia e una parte di lei aveva paura di ciò...  
Non sapeva se era pronta a lasciarsi andare davvero. E se lui, una volta che gli avesse confessato ciò che provava, l'avesse rifiutata? Se si fosse stancato di aspettarla? Se tutto fosse andato storto e per colpa sua avesse rovinato la loro amicizia?  
Sentì una stretta al petto. Non voleva che ciò accadesse. Naruto era troppo importante per lei e non poteva né riusciva a pensare ad una vita senza lui accanto.  
Era impensabile per lei riuscire a vivere senza sapere che, in qualche angolo del villaggio, non ci fosse lui che la stava controllando, mandandola su tutte le furie certo, ma dimostrandole che poteva stare tranquilla e al sicuro.

"Non è come credi... è che... le tue mani sono ruvide e mi infastidiscono..." rispose mentendo. Non riusciva a fare chiarezza dentro di sé, figuriamoci se aveva il fegato di dirgli la verità. Si sorprese nel vedere che si stava scusando per questo, ma non lasciava la presa anzi, la intensificava e questo le fece sussultare il cuore.  
Quando lui riprese a camminare, non oppose nessuna resistenza. Lasciò che la conducesse dove doveva, mentre le riempiva la testa di chiacchiere in modo da distrarla e non farla fuggire. Ma lei non l'avrebbe fatto, nemmeno se lui le avesse dato la possibilità di farlo.

"Ci siamo quasi Sakura-chan!" rispose lui felice. E più si avvicinava alla meta, più il cuore sembrava volergli esplodere in petto. Questa volta ci sarebbe riuscito. Sì, sarebbe stato tutto perfetto.  
"Promettimi che non avrai paura e che ti lascerai guidare da me qualunque cosa succeda" le chiese poi.  
"Perché ho paura di farti questa promessa?"  
"Tu falla e basta, tanto che ti costa?"  
"Pazienza e la possibilità di tornarmene a casa a dormire?"  
"Ma vedrai che questo sarà anche meglio, fidati!"  
"Se lo dici tu..."  
"Togliti le scarpe!"  
"Devo preoccuparmi?" domandò, ma fece ciò che lui le aveva chiesto. Ormai la curiosità aveva vinto sulla razionalità.  
"Oh no, sono sicuro che ti piacerà!"  
"E cosa te lo fa pensare?"  
"Perché è il prezzo da pagare per te."  
Sakura non riuscì a rispondere perché le parole le morirono in gola quando cominciò a sentire i piedi scalzi toccare la superficie dell'acqua. Rabbrividì a quel contatto mentre lui la trascinava, contento ed elettrizzato, sempre più a largo. Che diavolo ci facevano dentro il fiume?  
"Naruto... che succede?"  
"Shhh... non dire niente e continua a seguirmi!"  
E certo, la faceva facile lui. Non era mica lui quello che era stato bendato, trascinato per tutta Konoha, fino a trovarsi sommerso, ormai, fino alla pancia dentro al fiume, chiedendosi che diavolo stesse succedendo.

Improvvisamente lui lasciò la presa e nonostante il desiderio di impedire che lui le lasciasse la mano, lo lasciò fare.  
"Naruto?" lo chiamò quando non avvertì più il flusso del suo chakra. Che l'avesse lasciata lì? Provò a cercarlo con le mani ma sembrava non ci fosse nessuno nelle vicinanze. "Naruto, se questo è uno scherzo, non è per niente divertente!" Proferì accigliata ma non sentì alcuna risposta, né spaventata, né ironica.  
Si mosse lentamente facendo attenzione a non inciampare, ci mancava solo che scivolasse completamente dentro l'acqua. Da che parte erano arrivati? Forse se faceva attenzione, sarebbe riuscita a tornare a riva sana e salva. Oh, ma questa gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare davvero.  
"Da questa parte Sakura-chan... coraggio, qualche passo ancora... brava, ora non muoverti." Ma prima che lei gli urlasse contro di smetterla di trattarla come un cane, Naruto disse "Adesso puoi togliere la benda".  
Scocciata e sopratutto esasperata dal suo strano comportamento, lo fece, per poi aprire e chiudere un paio di volte gli occhi in modo che la vista tornasse normale.  
"Bene, genio, adesso mi dici per quale motivo siamo qui?" chiese incrociando le braccia arrabbiata.  
"Sakura-chan, credevo fossi più furba, sai?"  
Si sbagliava oppure la stava offendendo? Ma la stava prendendo in giro per caso?  
"E non provare a muoverti, sennò rovini tutto."  
Pure? Che doveva fare? Stare tutta la notte lì?  
"Senti..." cominciò passandosi stancamente una mano sul viso "Facciamo le persone grandi e ragionevoli? Non so tu, ma io domani mattina ho il turno e devo cominciare a lavorare alle sei del mattino, per cui gradirei poter dormire almeno un paio di ore, se voglio evitare di uccidere gente a random poi!"  
"Oh non ti preoccupare, abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo."  
"Che vorresti dire?"  
"Che Tsunade-baa-chan ti ha lasciato un giorno libero!"  
Eh? Ma che diavolo stava blaterando? Si era per caso bevuto il cervello in una tazza di ramen?  
Non era possibile una cosa del genere semplicemente perché non era stata informata di quell'eventualità e, cosa più importante, non avrebbe acconsentito, dato che non c'erano motivi per cui prendersi un giorno di riposo.  
"A dire il vero ho chiesto io di lasciarti libera... ehehehe" rise passandosi la mano dietro la testa con fare nervoso. Sapeva che lei non l'avrebbe presa bene, ma la vecchia era stata più che contenta di lasciare libera la sua pupilla per un giorno, sopratutto dopo che lui le aveva detto il perché.  
"E per quale motivo avresti osato fare una cosa del genere?" domandò stringendo le dita in un pugno. Oh, l'avrebbe picchiato, questa volta nessuno l'avrebbe salvato dalla sua furia. Come diavolo si permetteva di decidere per lei, così, senza chiederle cosa ne pensasse?  
Quando aveva provato a muoversi, lui le aveva intimato di non farlo sennò avrebbe rovinato la sorpresa. Ma di che sorpresa parlava?  
"E poi, domani sarai occupata con me... e non solo _domani_."  
"Per quale motivo?"  
"Perché... ti ricordi vero?"  
"Cosa, di grazia?"  
Naruto inghiottì imbarazzato la saliva in eccesso e con il cuore che galoppava in petto, incapace, per la prima volta in vita sua, di parlare, le indicò di guardare l'acqua e... Dio, quando avrebbe voluto poter avere con sé una macchina fotografica per immortalare la faccia di Sakura. Nel giro di pochi secondi, non appena aveva abbassato lo sguardo, era passata da un'espressione prettamente scocciata e confusa per poi, una volta resasi conto di dove esattamente stava, spalancare indecentemente gli occhi talmente tanto da temere che potessero uscire fuori, tanta era la sorpresa che albergava in loro.

***

Sakura non sapeva cosa dire. Continuava a fissare la superficie con sguardo sorpreso, misto alla consapevolezza di ciò che volesse dire quel gesto. Sentì il suo cuore cominciare a battere sempre più forte e il sangue pulsare veloce nelle vene mentre le gambe tremavano dall'emozione. Si trovava esattamente al centro del riflesso della luna piena sull'acqua. Incapace di parlare, portò tremante le mani sulla bocca quasi a voler nascondere, con quel gesto, lo shock che stava provando.  
Quello stupido l'aveva fatto _davvero_?  
Commossa continuava a chiedersi se quello non fosse un sogno. Ma non poteva esserlo, vero? Perché solo lui poteva fare una cosa del genere, solo lui poteva arrivare a tanto.

"Oddio... ho sbagliato tutto, vero?" Domandò Naruto mentre si passava le mani tra i capelli quasi a volerli strappare.  
"Perché..." fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire con un filo di voce.  
"Perché stai piangendo... devo aver fatto qualcosa che non va, mi spiace davvero tanto..." rispose abbassando la testa rammaricato.  
Stava piangendo?  
Lentamente portò le dita sulle guance rendendosi conto che erano umide. Non se n'era nemmeno accorta. Ma lui l'aveva sorpresa così tanto che non riusciva a ragionare lucidamente. Non riusciva ancora a crederci. Sembrava tutto così assurdo.  
Perché lui si sentiva così mortificato? Possibile che pensasse davvero che l'avesse offesa o che avesse sbagliato?  
Sorrise intenerita.  
"Stupido" Sussurrò leggermente, prima di allungare la mano verso il viso di Naruto e sfiorargli dolcemente la fronte. Lo sentì rabbrividire a quel contatto. "Solo tu potevi pensare ad una cosa del genere" aggiunse mentre chiudeva gli occhi per lasciarsi asciugare le lacrime; e non riuscì a non arrossire di fronte a quella vicinanza e soprattutto a quel contatto leggero, come se Naruto avesse timore che lei si allontanasse dal suo tocco.  
"Ma... me l'hai chiesto tu." disse Naruto guardandola con un'ingenuità da spaventarla.  
"Non pensavo che mi avresti presa seriamente. Ma dopotutto, avrei dovuto sospettare sin dall'inizio che c'era sotto qualcosa. Ho o no davanti lo shinobi più imprevedibile della galassia?" domandò ridendo e lui poté sentirla vibrare sotto il suo tocco. Da quanto tempo aveva sognato di poterla toccare come stava facendo, senza avere il timore che lei lo picchiasse per aver osato tanto? Da troppi anni, e gli sembrava strano poter realizzare quel sogno, di poterla avere così vicina; ma sopratutto, di sentire la leggerezza e dolcezza del tocco delicato di Sakura sul suo viso. Come avrebbe voluto poter abbassare la sua testa e posare le sue labbra su quelle di lei! E per quanto disperatamente lo volesse fare - Dio solo sapeva come bruciava dalla voglia di poter, finalmente, sentire il sapore di Sakura sulla sua bocca - dovette far perno sulla sua forza di volontà per non farlo. Non voleva rovinare quel momento.  
"E quindi..." cominciò schiarendosi la voce "Ora sarai la mia ragazza?"  
"Non credo proprio!" Fu la risposta tempestiva di lei e dovette mordersi le labbra per non ridere di fronte all'espressione da cucciolo bastonato di Naruto. Era passato, nel giro di pochi attimi, da un'espressione puramente solare e fiduciosa ad una altrettanto scoraggiata. Ghignò. Oh sì, era decisamente una sensazione pazzesca il sapere di poterlo tenere così tra le sue grinfie.  
"Però... visto ciò che hai fatto per me e che non dovrò lavorare, ti permetterò di uscire con me."  
Oh, certo, non era ciò che si sarebbe aspettato come risposta, ma considerando che lei gli aveva promesso un appuntamento, forse avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi, almeno per il momento. E poi, com'è che si dice? Da cosa nasce cosa, no? Ed avrebbe fatto di certo l'impossibile per convincerla che lui era la persona più adatta per stare con lei. Quello era solo il primo passo verso la realizzazione di quello più grande: conquistare il cuore della sua Sakura-chan.

Peccato che non sapesse ancora che quel posto, nel profondo del cuore della ragazza, l'aveva già occupato, e da molto ormai.

"_Sakura-chan..."_  
"_Sì?"_  
"_Beh... ecco... cosa devo fare per farti diventare la mia ragazza?"_  
"_Uhm... dovrai soltanto regalarmi la luna!"_  
"_Oh, e in quel caso lo diventeresti?"_  
"_Certo!"_

**The End**

**Note:**

(*) Si riferisce a quando, sotto l'influsso della volpe, colpì Sakura (cap 296) .

**Beta**: Naco chan. Grazie (L)

Ehm, sì. _Che c'è?_ Non mi guardate così. E che sono in piena fase di pucciosità e di conseguenza lo sfogo con le mie fanfiction u.u E poi lo richiedeva il prompt, sì... tutta colpa sua * scarica barile *  
E se pensate che sia finita qui... ehm... no. Credo di aver superato me stessa plottando, scrivendo e terminando una _NaruHina_ che sta nelle manine d'oro della mia neechan^^ Per cui no, il mio momento di pucciosità non si è ancora esaurito °_° sarà mica l'aria di Natale a rendermi così? E che nessuno osi farmi la domanda del "sei innamorata" perché lo gonfio di botte, con amore ovvio, sempre e comunque pucciosa u.u  
Ah volevo ringraziare, già che ci sono, tutti coloro che hanno recensito, letto e messo tra i preferiti: "Scacco Matto, Haruno Sakura". Vi ringrazio di cuore *lovvo *


End file.
